Home Sweet Home
by MercyDragon264
Summary: AU: A Mandatory Seventh year class throw's Hermione and Draco into the life of Parenthood... How will they react? Will they be friends? Will they be more then friends? Please Review after reading! Also: Voldy doesn't exist! OOC...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the character's. Though i do wish that i could own one or two of them but i know that'll only happen when dinosaurs come back and hell freezes over, sadly :(**

* * *

><p>It was the first day of their seventh year at Hogwarts and all the seventh years were excited or at least the female half was, for this was the year that they were allowed to take the class on parenting that was mandatory. They'd heard rumors from the older students that it was a great class (again for the girl's) and they couldn't wait.<p>

"Eek, I can wait to start this new class. Can't you guys?" Lavender Brown squealed in Ron's ear. They'd been dating for a year now and they were almost always together.

"Yes, I can wait," Ron muttered unhappily. He and the rest of the guys were dreading this class; well except for Harry who actually wanted a kid. "God, save us all."

"Ronald Weasley, do you have a problem with the miracles of childbirth and parenting?" Hermione hissed at him. Ron flinched away from the girl who would've easily been in Slytherin if she wasn't a muggle born.

"No, Hermione, I have no problems at all," Ron quickly said then muttered under his breath," but I'd rather wait a while."

Ginny chuckled at her brother. "So what exactly happens in this class, Hermione? I've never really heard anything about it."

"Well the teacher's put everyone into pairs and us girls go through a simulated pregnancy that last's 3 weeks and then we take care of simulated children that look like both 'parent's' for the rest of the year," Hermione said and Lavender sighed. "The Parents are chosen by a magical hat that sort's all the students in the class by compatibility and around 89% of those parent's go on to actually get married after school. It's quite interesting really."

"Oh, I can't wait to be a seventh year!" Ginny squealed.

"How in Merlin's name did you learn all that Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione just raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right, you read everything."

They all started laughing.

* * *

><p>When they were all seated at their house tables and the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore stood up and made his usual announcements: Forbidden Forest being forbidden, No student's in the halls after ten, yadda, yadda, yadda… He introduced the new DADA teacher (again) and said a few other trivial things and then waved his hands and all the food appeared.<p>

After dinner everyone went to their dormitories to turn in early so as to have an early start in the morning to find their classes. Hermione had been made Head Girl so she walked to the Head's dormitories and ignored Draco Malfoy, who'd ended up as Head Boy, in favor of reading a quick book (Pride and Prejudice by Jane Auston) before going to bed.

The next morning Hermione found all her classes easily and found them all to be quite easy so far even though they were all advanced classes. When it was time for the class on Parenting and being a family, she ended up being the first one there because she ran so as to get a good seat in the front leaving Harry and Ron to trail after her. They saw her bouncing in her seat waiting for the class to begin when they finally arrived minutes after her.

"Good evening class. My name is Professor Ramirez and this is my husband, Professor Ramirez," the female teacher said walking in with a male teacher following her. "We will be your teacher's for this Parenting and Family Life Class that is mandatory for graduation. It is a full year course and you are to be graded as a family: how well you raise your child, how you support each other through the pregnancy, the like.

"In a few short minutes we will announce who you are to be partnered with. For now does anyone have any questions?" Professor Ramirez asked while her husband was drawing names out of a hat and writing them down.

"Yeah, Professor, are there going to be any single parents?" Hermione asked. She'd noticed that there were two more girls in the class than boys.

"Nope. There is going to be one female couple since there is an uneven ratio of girls to boys," Mr. Ramirez said as he drew out another two names from the hat and wrote them down.

"Any other questions?" Ms. Ramirez asked.

"What if you hate who you're partnered with?" that was Lavender.

"Then you will just have to deal with it," Ms. Ramirez said. "Anything else? Nothing? Good, let's begin. Brown, Weasley. Potter, Parkinson…"

The Professor kept calling out pairs and most of the people groaned when they heard their partners. Like who in their right mind would pair that slut Parkinson with Harry Potter?

"Malfoy, Granger," Ms. Ramirez said the last pair of names on the list. Total chaos erupted. The Slytherin's over why the Pureblood Malfoy was partnered with the inferior Mudblood and the rest over why Hermione had to deal with the bastard Malfoy; it was bad enough that they were both Head's.

"Silence," Mr. Ramirez called for order. "The groups are final and shall not be changed no matter how much you all protest to it. Now go to your partner's and line up so we can cast the charm for the simulated pregnancy."

People muttered under their breath but they complied. Ron 'accidentally' pushed Malfoy while they were lining up making him fall face first onto the floor. The end result was a quick trip to the hospital wing for Ron with the Slytherin's all chuckling under their breath. Twenty points were deducted from Slytherin as well.

"After the charm is cast those of you it's been cast on, go into the other room to wait," Ms. Ramirez said. "I suggest you take that time to get to know your partner."

* * *

><p>It took half the time in the period for the charm to be cast on everyone. Draco and Hermione were the last ones to have the charm cast on them. It was as if a gold and silver light engulfed them and then entered Hermione through her navel. They stood there in shock just looking at her stomach were the light disappeared.<p>

They were still standing like that when Mr. Ramirez brought the other students back into the main classroom. They were shocked out of their shock by Ron who came and dragged Hermione away from Draco and over to where Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor's were sitting.

"Now class, we've added a little to this project this year," Ms. Ramirez said smiling in a way that made shivers run up the students' spines. "This year we have been granted permission by Professor Dumbledore to use the Forbidden Forest and make a village that is protected by spells for housing by those in this class so that the parents and children can have as much contact with each other as possible."

"The village was made over the summer and there are different types of houses and the house that you have been assigned is already pre-determined by your grade average overall in all of your years here at Hogwarts and then averaged in with your partner's as well," Mr. Ramirez continued. "The better the average the better and more comfortable a house you have. But they are all still pretty small having two bedrooms, a nursery, a kitchen, and a dining room as the basic frame working and then depending on your GPA there may also be a study, a living room, a playroom and a couple more things."

"You will also get the basics for caring for the child: Diaper's, bottles, clothes, formula, baby wipes, etc. But don't expect too much in that area, also the ammount of that stuff you get in that area is also determind by you GPA," Ms. Ramirez carried on. "All extra stuffs will be supplied by the parents. Every couple months we will add a year of age to the child with the child being around five, six, or seven when the class ends."

"The child will then be asked a series of questions and their answers will be your final exam," Mr. Ramirez finished.

"Now let's go assign housing," both Professors' grinned at the students who all grimaced except for Hermione, who was too busy taking notes.

The path leading into the forest for the village was situated right next to Hagrid's cabin so that if they needed anything they could get his help quickly. The path was warded by spells so that they would be safe as long as they didn't stray off it. When they saw the village the students sucked in an awed gasp as one.

All the houses were nice looking; even the smallest one. They were made of wood and some of them were two story. There were streets running through the whole thing and there was a big billboard at the entrance to the village where notices for the class could be placed. All the houses had yards of varying sizes with a picnic table and a shed.

"Now your names have already been placed on the houses courtesy of Hagrid, whom Mr. Ramirez messaged before we headed down here," Ms. Ramirez said as Hagrid walked toward them from one of the side streets. "Go find your houses and then report back for some last minute details. The House Elves will bring you things here shortly."

"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger," Mr. Ramirez said. "You are still Head Boy and Girl and just because you two are living here instead of those dormitories doesn't mean you can shark those duties."

Draco and Hermione nodded in acknowledgement as they followed everyone else to look for their house ignoring each other until Hermione said "There," and pointed to the biggest house that had both of their names on a plaque on the front door.

Draco grunted and walked up to the house and opened the door. He let Hermione in first because he didn't want points taken off if he went in first and just left her out there alone. Who knew if the Professors were watching and grading them on that sort of stuff?

"Thank you, Malfoy," Hermione said curtly and walked in to what seemed to be an entryway that was connected to a long hallway. There were multiple doorways along the hallway, each opening into a different room. There was a closet for coat's and outside shoes right by the front door and opposite was a door to a living room. Next to the closet was a bathroom and then a staircase leading upstairs the under the staircase was another closet. Opposite those was a study. Next to the study was a dining room which had an archway leading into a kitchen that was at the end of the hall.

The kitchen was fully stocked and there was a nice set of fine china in a glass china cabinet in the dining room along with a table that could easily fit eight people. The study had numerous bookshelves filled with all the book's you could possibly imagine, a fireplace, a mahogany desk set, and a sofa and coffee table set in front of the fireplace. The living room had a piano in one corner, two sofas, a loveseat in front of a fireplace, paintings of scenery on the walls, a goldfish tank, a television, a chandelier, a stereo system and a bookshelf filled with movies and music.

After exploring the downstairs they went upstairs and found two master bedroom's (with walk in closet's and bathrooms), a nursery with a bathroom connected, a guest bedroom, a music room, a playroom, and stairs going up into the attic where there was decorations for the different holiday's stored.

Draco had to whistle in appreciation. Even he had to admit that this was a pretty fancy house even though Malfoy Manor still made this place look like a cabin made of mud. Hermione was in heaven. She'd never lived in a house this grand ever.

She squealed when she saw the nursery, which surprised Draco because she didn't even give half that reaction to the Study filled with books. She took the whole thing in: the neutral creams and gold's and browns. The crib was a beautiful soft but hard maple and the changing table was also made with maple. The crib had soft satin sheets that were a chocolate brown with golden and cream colored flowers all over them. The changing table had the same designed mat on it. The rocking chair was made of Maple and had cream cushions on it. The dresser's had golden lace doilies on top of them and the mirror had little painted golden and cream flowers in the corners. The curtains were a nice golden color while the walls were cream and the trim a lovely shade of brown. The carpet was a swirl of different shades of all three color's.

"The baby will love this," Hermione said, completely forgetting who she was standing with. "He or she will absolutely be in love with this."

Draco just nodded in affirmation even though Hermione probably didn't notice. She was opening the drawers of one of the dressers to see if the clothes would give her any hint to the baby's gender. All the clothes could be used for both boys and girls.

Hermione sighed and looked up at Draco smiling. Then she realized that she was with Draco and she stopped smiling.

"Uh, I guess we should get back to the rest of the class," She said quickly blushing.

"Yeah," He smirked at her and led the way back to where the class was gathering near the billboard.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank's for reading<strong>

**Please Review or i won't write anymore due to lack of motivation no matter how much i love this story. Also i really need constructive criticism if i am to ever get anywhere with my writing.**

**From: MercyDragon264**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!: I Do not own Harry Potter! (though i rlly rlly rlly wish that i owned Draco!) I don't even own the Dramione couple :(**

**Hope you like this chapter and please give me motiveation to write more by reviewing :}**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alanna-Banana1987, Angeldevil1, BeyondAwsomeGamerBirdie, Da-Julie, and who all added my story to favorites. Thank's guy's.**

**And thank you to all who reviewed tha last chapter :)**

* * *

><p>When Hermione and Draco reached the billboard, they were the last ones to get there. Ron was frowning: he'd been paired Lavender. Chances were that they had a small house (Yeah, Hermione did Ron's homework but Ron didn't get the test grade's to uphold the homework grades.) Harry was frowning as well but that was most likely because he was paired with Parkinson who was known for slutting around too much and not doing enough work to keep any grade above a C. Harry had good grades in all classes except potions but he at least still had a low B in it.<p>

"Now that everyone's here we can start on the last few announcements," Ms. Ramirez said smiling chillingly at both Hermione and Draco for being a tad bit late at getting back. They both shivered which had nothing to do with the wind. "Now Partner's will share all classes together and before you start arguing and saying that we can't do that; we can and we did. Dumbledore has already seen to it for us."

"Also when the baby's come you will take them to classes with you or you may drop them off with Madam Pomfry who has agreed to act as babysitter if need be," Mr. Ramirez said in a cheery voice that was the exact opposite of his expression. "She's even looking to hire some more help so that she can watch the kid's. Though she's using it as an excuse I think because she's been trying to get Dumbledore to allow her to get more help for ages to no avail."

"Finally," Ms. Ramirez said now not only was her voice chilly but her expression would even make the Dementors of Azkaban run for cover. "You are to behave with these privileges of having your house and living away from Hogwarts and in the Forbidden Forest. You are not to wander into any part of the forest without a teacher that is not spelled for your protection. If we or any other professor find out that you have not only will you fail this class but you will have to repeat ALL SEVEN YEAR'S! Is that understood?"

All the student's shook their head in affirmation, more scared of Ms. Ramirez than of the punishment. They didn't want to even think about what would happen if she caught them…

"Very good then," Ms. Ramirez said smiling happily looking completely innocent like she had not just threatened the terrified student's. "Well it's time for dinner now, so come along. Let's get back to the castle to eat. And then afterwards we expect you to study up on the effects of pregnancy and about parenting. You all also have a book on baby names so start looking for one for your child-to-be."

"Also on that note," Mr. Ramirez butted in. "Partners are also expected to sit together at meals so there had been a fifth table placed in the great hall for seventh years. That way there is no arguing on where to sit."

And with that Mr. and Ms. Ramirez started towards the castle along with Hagrid, who had stayed while the student's looked at their houses to talk to the professors, leaving the students frozen where they were for another couple minutes will Ms. Ramirez snapped at them for not following fast enough.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Ramirez is b-b-bloody scary," Ron stuttered while shivering still remembering how quickly she changed from innocent to evil and back to innocent.<p>

All head's at the table nodded; even the Slytherin's were agreeing. Most of the seventh years were stull so terrified that they forgot to eat. Hermione, however, knew that with pregnancy came morning sickness so she ate as much as she could now before she started heaving up everything she ate in the day's to come. She also managed to get a couple of the other girls to eat a little before dinner ended and they all went back to their new houses.

On their way back to their house, Hermione and Draco started arguing over baby names while the others just listened to them bicker.

"If it is a girl I want to name it Anna Marie," Hermione said.

"No if it is a girl, we're naming her Juliet," Draco argued.

And it went like that back and forth for a while then Hermione said, "Then if it's a boy we'll name it Jasper."

"No, if it's a boy it will be named Scorpius," Draco again argued with her.

They kept arguing like that back and forth and back and forth until everyone, including the other Slytherin's finally had enough and Harry shouted, "How about Hermione chooses a girl's name and Draco, you choose a boy's name. Simple enough and it's fair and we won't get headaches listening to you two argue constantly over that subject."

Hermione and Draco looked around at the other students who all fervently nodded their head's agreeing with Harry in hope's that they wouldn't need to see Madam Pomfry to get a potion for migraine's. Seeing that they both snapped out a 'Fine,' and turned their backs on each other, ignoring the other the rest of the way to their house.

"Thank god," Harry muttered rubbing his forehead. As it was he had to deal with Parkinson for a whole year, plus a take care of a child with her; he didn't need Hermione and Draco's issues making his life any more complicated than it already was. He still had to owl Sirius and Remus about this because they'd want to know who he'd been partnered up with for this class. (As I said in the summery Voldy doesn't exist so therefore Sirius is still alive. Harry's parents are dead though. Peter is still the culprit.) He'd have to live with Sirius' mocking's for a while until something else caught his godfathers' amusement.

* * *

><p>The next morning Draco woke up to the sound of retching. He tried to ignore it the best he could but when it seemed that it wouldn't stop for a while yet he got out of bed and put on some pants before leaving his room to go find the source. He found it in Hermione's bathroom, where Hermione herself was bent double over the toilet and heaving her guts out though Draco suspected that there was probably nothing left for her to heave-ho.<p>

When Draco saw this he felt pity towards the little Mudblood. He wasn't used to feeling pity or anything along those lines. He went over and opened one of the cabinets and took out a soft hand towel and wetted it with cool water and placed it on her forehead and kept it there even as she continued retching. He even held her hair out of the way. Wasn't he such a great guy?

After what seemed like hours of retching, Hermione's stomach finally settled. Ugh, she hated morning sickness. She didn't even think she had anything from dinner in her anymore. She'd noticed to towel on her forehead about half hour previous and if felt good and she was even more thankful when she felt her hair being lifted out of the way.

She looked up to say thank you and her chocolate eyes met with the gray-blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. She screeched as loud as she could, fore she was still in her nighty which sadly for her didn't leave much for the imagination. "What the hell are you doing in my room, Malfoy?"

"Well let's see," Draco drawled looking her over. He had to admit she had some nice curves. "I'm in here helping you while you are experiencing what seems to be morning sickness due to a baby of mine that you are carrying due to a certain class and its teachers who are pure evil. I think that about sums it up nicely, don't you?"

"Get out of my room," she screamed throwing a bar of soap at his head and he decided that the safest option at the moment would be to comply with her demand before he got a concussion from soap damage on his head. He hastily retreated.

She slammed the door behind him, leaned against it, then slid down it; her head was in her hands to hide her humiliation from the world. Oh, God had he seriously just came in from the goodness of his heart? Yeah right, it probably had to do with the fact that she probably woke him up and he couldn't get back to sleep so he was trying to make it pass as quickly as it could so he could get more shut eye.

Ugh, and did he have to do a full body inspection with his eyes? It made Hermione feel very self-conscious for absolutely no reason at all. Why would she care what in bloody Merlin's saggy left what a Malfoy thought of her? She groaned thinking of the smile that had slid across his face as he appraised her.

She stood up suddenly and walked straight back to the bathroom. "Who the hell cares what he bloody thinks! I am my own person and as such should ignore people like him, humph." She hopped in the shower to get cleaned up and then dressed in a pair of dark jean's and her favorite forest green turtle-neck. She loved the turtle-neck because it showed off her curves while still keeping her warm; and it was her favorite color to boot.

As Hermione walked downstairs and into the kitchen she smelled the delightful smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and coffee. Her mouth drooled a little at the thought of food. (Well she did just heave every little scrap that was in her stomach.)

"Ah, and the princess finally arrives," Draco said from the table. He was reading the paper in one of the bar stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen. There were two place setting's both with what Hermione had just smelled save the coffee. "Coffee's in the pot if you want it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hermione said. "Since when have you started being nice to me? Who are you and what in Merlin's name have you done with the real Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

"Who told you my middle name, Mudblood?" Draco snarled. No one knew his middle name save his parent's and they didn't use it and he didn't like people knowing that he had his father's first name as his own second. Merlin, how he hated his father.

"There's the Draco I know," Hermione smiled innocently while Draco glared.

"You might want to eat you food before I decide that it's too good for you and I feed it to the cat," Draco snapped as Crookshanks walked into the kitchen looking for his food dish; which courtesy of a certain pureblood had food for him in it and there was a bowl next to it with water. That same Pureblood had a thing for cats though he'd never tell.

"Don't you dare, Malfoy," Hermione said as she started wolfing her food down as if she was Ron. When she was about halfway done she slowed down and ate like a reasonable human being again. She'd been starving.

"Weasel's been rubbing off on you, Granger," Draco said watching her as she ate. She simply glared and went back to her food, which tasted loads better than it looked.

"I have to say that you are not half bad as a cook, Ferret," Hermione said when she finished. She cast a cleaning charm on her dishes and they flew away back into their respective cupboards.

"Thank you, Dobby taught me when I was younger," Draco said proud of himself that he hadn't forgotten completely how to cook.

Hermione spluttered as the coffee she'd just drank sprayed across the island and into Draco's face. "Dobby taught you? I thought you hated house elves!"

"Well now," Draco said wiping off his face with a hand towel. "I think Dobby is great, even though he's a house elf and all. Most of the others are unbearable though."

Well at least it's something, Hermione thought sighing. She looked at the clock and then did a double take when she saw the time. "We're gonna be late!"

Classes would be starting in ten minutes and she wasn't ready! She bolted up the stairs leaving Draco laughing in his seat. She hadn't noticed he'd had their things packed and ready to go and that she'd left her shoes by the door.

"Malfoy!" she screeched when she realized that he'd let her make an unnecessary trip upstairs. She stalked back down stairs grabbed her bag that he was holding out, snatched her shoes from their spot in the closet and stalked out the door.

* * *

><p>During lunch time, Hermione had another bout of morning sickness and in turn ran out of the Great Hall and to the nearest bathroom as fast as she could. She didn't even care that it was a male's bathroom; she just ran for the nearest stall and stared heaving her guts out.<p>

"Do you think Madam Pomfry had a potion for morning sickness?" Draco asked smirking as Hermione came out of the stall five minutes later. "Because I don't want to keep running after you and I also want a full night's sleep tonight."

"Ugh, I completely forgot they had those," Hermione groaned remembering that the Professor's had indeed mentioned something about potions for morning sickness after dinner the night before.

"Lucky for you I stopped by the medical wing during our free period when you ran for the toilet then," Draco snorted.

"Bastard," Hermione muttered taking the potion.

"Ungrateful Mudblood," He replied still smirking. He liked seeing her angry; it gave him some amusement in his normally boring life.

"Idiotic Pureblood," and with that she turned and before she stalked off she turned scarlet when she realized she was in the male bathroom and the guys who were in there were staring at her and Draco. She bolted after she forced herself to unfreeze.

"And there she goes again," Draco sighed picking up both of their backpacks and trailed after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank's for reading and Please Please review and tell me your thought's on the story so that i can develope this story even more than i already<strong>

**Love you guy's, **

**MercyDragon264**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer (again): I own nothing of Harry Potter! I just own a tiny little fourteen inch laptop and a very overactive imagination...**

**Hope you all like this chapter and this is Dedicated to all you reader's who have reviewed so far :)**

**Please keep reviewing or else i may get bored and not write anymore which will be very sad because the babies want to be born!**

**So yeah, please review for the babies.**

**Now onto the chapter! Muahahaha! (ok that was just creepy)**

* * *

><p>As the week passed Hermione's morning sickness got worse and then on Friday it started to abate and my Sunday it was gone completely. Draco was happy not be woken to Hermione puking her guts out in the bathroom and that he didn't have to suddenly have to pack up both of their things and then find which bathroom she was in.<p>

Tuesday afternoon they'd come to an agreement to be civil to each other and their friends, even if they may not necessarily become friends themselves. Thing's had indeed improved between them; though that could be due to the lack of sleep due to Hermione having to suddenly wake up sometimes in the middle of the night to start puking and the early morning puking as well.

By Friday they had a system set up that If Hermione had to suddenly leave class, Draco would stay and collect the rest of the notes for both of them (since they were both missing notes when they both left early) and if Hermione didn't get back by the end of class Draco would go and search for which bathroom she was in with their stuff. When he found her, he'd help her through the rest of the sickness and then after she cleaned up they'd get to the next class.

When Sunday came around they were both ecstatic that they'd both gotten a full night's sleep and were able to sleep till noon; though they both were starving when they woke up. Hermione made them both French toast while Draco put the coffee on. They had learned early on that they had to work together in order to make everything work. The first one awake and downstairs would start breakfast while the other would help with what needed to be helped with then go and get both of their bags ready and by the time they got back breakfast was ready.

"Mm," Draco hummed happily when he took his first bite of French toast. He'd never had it before and he liked how it tasted. "I love you."

"No you don't," Hermione replied pouring them both cups of coffee. She'd learned that Draco had a sweet tooth and liked his coffee extra sweet. "You're just happy that I made you food and know how to make your cup of coffee to your satisfaction."

He smiled in pleasure as he took the first sip of his coffee she'd just handed him in a Disney mug. It was unbelievably sweet and to him it was the epitome of perfection. "Ah, this is perfect," he sighed happily.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his as she took a sip of her own coffee. Draco had made Hermione's French Vanilla coffee which he found that he liked the best. Hermione would never have pegged Draco for one of those coffee fiends but he was undeniably a coffee fiend. Draco got up to go get his second cup of coffee while Hermione was halfway through her brunch.

"So what shall we do today?" Draco asked as he sat back down. "You are in no danger of running for a bathroom so we might as well use this day to its fullest."

"I'm going over the notes I missed and finishing all my homework and those essay's," Hermione said matter of factly. It was killing her that she hadn't been able to finish them already because she had been always running for the bathroom.

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, "Figures."

"Shut up, you Ferret," Hermione said jokingly. Their relationship had surprisingly progressed far enough that they were actually about to joke with each other. Who knew that one class could make mortal enemies be friends, Hermione thought finishing up her breakfast and getting her second cup of coffee while Draco used a cleaning spell on the dishes.

"You wish is my command, My Lady," Draco laughed back and Hermione yet again rolled her eyes at him. "Want help with the potion's essay on Wolvesbane?"

"I think I have it pretty much done," Hermione said. "All I need to do is get it on paper and it's done."

"Okay then," Draco said. "I'll be reading the book of names again in the study. I don't think I'll name the kid Scorpius after all. Sound's too much like what my father would name his kid."

Hermione laughed as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. She grabbed her bag and headed for the nursery. She liked being in there, it felt calming. She'd sit on the rocking chair with a clipboard and do whatever work she could while she rocked. She sometimes even went in there when she just needed to get away from Draco; he could still be a prick at times which annoyed her to no end.

Sometimes Draco would come up and sit there on the floor at her feet and talk to her when she was done and they'd learn trivial things about each other; like the fact Draco loved sweet's she'd learned during one of their talks. He'd learned that her father was allergic to owl's which was why Hermione had chosen to get a cat. He learned about the little hamster she'd gotten when she was four that was eaten by a snake that had snuck into the house the following winter after she'd gotten it.

As she sat down in her rocker to do her work, Draco came upstairs and sat down at her feet with the book of names and started reading. They sat like that for about three hours before Hermione finished all of her built up work.

When she was done she stood up and stretched and Draco noticed that she had a barely noticeable bump were the baby would be. He reached up his hand and placed it over the bump in wonder. Hermione looked and saw the bump too and smiled. "Looks like thing's are coming along," Hermione chuckled at Draco's face.

Draco looked like he'd just been struck by lightning and Hermione thought it was funny. He just looked from her belly to her face and back to her belly. "We're having a baby."

"Like I don't know that," Hermione laughed as she saw the truth sink in with the fact that they would indeed be having a child even if it was completely simulated by the teachers.

Draco stood up suddenly and quickly left the room and entered his own room closing the door behind him making Hermione laugh harder. She remembered Remus' face when Tonks announced that she was expecting. She also saw his race when he completely realized that the baby was his and was a mini them. That's what Draco reminded her of at the moment. Well he would if he'd had that panicked expression on his face that Remus had had; though that was probably his expression right now in his room.

* * *

><p>In his room Draco was pacing, thinking numerous things at the same time: Hermione was really having a baby, that baby was his, his teachers were evil, and other things along those lines. He was panicking. What if he wasn't a good father to his child? What if he warped his child like his father had warped him? He didn't know the first thing about raising a child.<p>

"Oh, shit," He cursed and sat down heavily on his bed. He would mess up, he knew it. What if something went wrong with the baby before it came into the world? What if the umbilical chord strangled it as Hermione gave birth? What if, what if, what if…

Draco stood up and left his room and bolted for the study. There HAD to be a book on this in there. He'd find it and read it and then re-read it and then re-re-read it. He'd keep reading and he'd keep learning until he was 100% sure that nothing could go wrong and if something did he'd be able to take care of it easily.

Hermione watched as Draco tore through the study searching for books on pregnancy, childbirth, and parenting and any other book that could possibly be related in any way shape or form. Not even Remus had had this much of a reaction. And Hermione thought it was absolutely hilarious.

She tried her best to hold in the laughter to no avail. When the first peal of laughter made it through her lips she couldn't stop. She was laughing so hard she was crying and could barely breathe. Next thing she knew she was on the floor clutching her stomach while Draco was glaring at her, but she continued to laugh.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" Draco snapped still glaring at her as Hermione's laughing died down a little.

"You," she laughed while wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "You're actually panicking over something as trivial as this. I never thought I'd see the day that Draco Malfoy would lose face."

Draco growled at her. That just made her start laughing again. "Oh, you should see your face."

Draco stalked over to her and picked her up and walked to the living room. There he deposited her on a sofa and stalked back to the study to start reading. He stayed there until dinner, and he only emerged to grab his food them locking himself right back in. Hermione was so amused that she had to tell someone so she went over to Harry's after dinner, leaving a note for Draco on the fridge.

* * *

><p>Harry lived three door's down from Hermione and Draco in a nice house that was a basic middle class house: 2 bedroom's, a nursery, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, and a study. Pansy was in the study going through the name book for what Harry said what the three hundredth time since they'd moved in. Harry had left the names up to Pansy to pacify her when she said that the names he wanted (James and Lily) were terrible names.<p>

"Seriously?" Harry asked yet again after hearing Hermione's story. They were in the living room and Harry just couldn't believe that Malfoy, the bane of the Gryffindors, was panicking over a baby carried by a Gryffindor. "Are you telling me that Draco Malfoy has been in that study for about five hour's straight and has only come out once since to grab dinner and go back in?"

Pansy had just waked in to bring them tea and ask how Draco was. Needless to say, she dropped the tea on the hardwood floors in shock. She stood there mouth agape looking from Hermione to Hurry and back again in disbelief. After about five minutes (in which time Hermione had spelled away the broken tea set and the tea), Pansy broke out laughing, "Oh, I've got to see this."

"Feel free to go and see," Hermione said. "Just don't get caught and don't antagonize him. He's really freaked out over this, I have to say."

"Oh, I won't antagonize him," Pansy said innocently then muttered as an afterthought, "Well at least not too much anyway."

Hermione groaned as Pansy left the house running to go see Draco. "This isn't going to end well."

"Should we go make sure that your partner doesn't kill mine?" Harry asked worried about what would happen if his Partner wasn't able to carry the simulated baby to term.

"Might as well," Hermione said getting up. "We wouldn't want you to fail because your partner's an airhead."

* * *

><p>Back at Hermione's house Pansy was dodging books in the study doorway when Harry and Hermione came in. They thought it was pretty amusing until a book ricocheted off a doorknob and hit Hermione in the stomach. Pansy and Harry both froze and Draco came out of the study to see what'd happened.<p>

One look at Hermione and he paled in fear. She was glaring at him with a death glare that rivaled that of Ms. Ramirez. He started to back up slowly as if Hermione was a rabid animal about to kill him (which in a sense she was about to murder him.)

"Uh, Hermione," Draco said cautiously. "I-I'm sorry. P-p-plea-please forgive me?"

He was retreating as fast as he could now as Hermione started walking towards him with the book at hand. When he got to the end of the hall he found that the kitchen door was closed and surprisingly locked and he couldn't get any farther away, though he still tried to. Oh, how he tried.

Harry and Pansy were edging for the door to leave but Hermione snapped, "Stay where you are, Parkinson." And they had no choice but to stay where they were because Harry wouldn't dare leave his project partner to face Hermione's wraith alone for fear that Hermione'd kill her.

When Hermione reached Draco she shucked the book at his head as hard as she could at point blank range. Draco slit to the floor clutching his head as Hermione turned around to face Pansy who was trying to hide behind Harry with little success.

"Now, Parkinson," Hermione said with false pleasantness. "What'd I say about antagonizing Draco?"

"Not to antagonize him," Pansy said in a small voice.

"Good," Hermione said smiling evilly at the poor Slytherin. "Good, now what do you have to say for yourself? It is your fault that I was pelted in the abdomen with a very large and heavy book."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," Pansy said shaking in fear. "I won't e-e-ever d-d-do i-i-it again, Ma'am."

"Very good," Hermione smiled. "Now Harry, take Parkinson home before I decide that that wasn't enough of an apology."

And with that Harry bolted from the house dragging Pansy along in his wake. Hermione nodded in satisfaction. She looked down at the book and saw that it was a book on natural childbirth, so she picked it up and headed for the nursery for some calming down reading time.

* * *

><p>The next three days after it Draco, Harry, and Pansy all did what Hermione asked without question until Hermione snapped at them for it. It was getting annoying, the way they were following her around constantly asking if she needed anything nonstop.<p>

During the week, Hermione noticed the changes in her body preparing her for both giving birth to the baby and for after she gave birth. She noticed that her bras were getting a tad bit tight on her and her shirt's would also soon need to be changed. She was also starting to go to the bathroom a tad bit more than usual and she started to have cravings for mass amounts of ice cream and cookie dough around Tuesday afternoon.

Poor Draco, who had never heard of the muggle desert called ice cream before begged Harry for help while Harry who'd never heard of the Wizzarding equivalent (which is what Pansy was craving) had begged Draco for help. Draco bought about thirty different kinds of ice cream hoping that that would pacify Hermione for a while. It didn't.

The next day he was sent out for more ice cream and then raw cookie dough was added to the list and then cheddar cheese popcorn. Draco didn't know how Hermione could stomach putting ice cream on cheddar cheese popcorn but she did and apparently it tasted great to her.

The entire male seventh year student body started to get together and form a team to help each other through these last treacherous weeks of their partners' pregnancy's. They did their best to pacify the temperamental, pregnant female seventh year's as best they could as a whole and supported each other when they made mistakes. They also all vowed as a whole to never ever have kids or get married. (Sadly, for them it wasn't an unbreakable vow so if the females really wanted to they could get the guy's to cave eventually but it'd just take a while.)

When the third week arrived the Females started sending the guy's out for 'cute' maternity clothes. They threatened the poor guy's that if they didn't get cute clothes for them that they would make their lives even more miserable. Poor, poor Ron failed. He was hung in the square for a whole two hours by his wrists in the village's center. And as the end of the week neared, the guy's heaved a great sigh of relief… Or at least they did until the first female went into labor…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay next chapter is basically going to be hello babies so remember to review so we can hear what happened's and who has what!<strong>

**Thank you for reading and OMG 3 chapter's within 24 hours all of them over 2k words each! im so excited!**

**Thank's again from,**

**MercyDragon264**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's, I'd like to thank every last one of you for rading and such and since I've been sick and got soo many wonderful reviews on the last chapter I decided that while i was in bed hacking my head off i would Give you guy's a new chapter since i was in the mood of alittle pain against blondes (me and my brother are blondes and he's been making my life miserable since i'm never sick and he wanted to make me feel worse.) And again i do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the character's. **

**Please review at the end and hope you guy's never get sick cuz it's terrible!**

* * *

><p>Lavender was the first to go into labor on Saturday at 3:28 in the afternoon. Hermione was the last to go into labor on Monday at 8:34 in the morning during double potions. Poor Snape nearly had a heart attack at the thought of a baby being born in his potions lab and kicked them out as fast as he could. Snape had a deep fear of babies, Draco knew, so he understood when Snape kicked then out within seconds of learning that Hermione went into labor.<p>

All the way down to the Medical Wing, Draco was laughing at his Godfather. Hermione however didn't find it as funny and was grumbling about it when a contraction stopped her dead in her tracks right outside the Medical Wing.

Draco walked another couple feet before realizing that Hermione'd stopped. He looked back at her and saw her bent double over her ginormous belly, clutching at it while gasping for breath. He walked over to her and picked her up in his arm's princess style and carried her the rest of the way into the Wing and to Madam Pomfry's office.

"Figures that you'd be the last to go into labor, Ms. Granger," Madam Pomfry said when she saw Hermione in Draco's arms clutching her stomach. "Follow me, Mr. Malfoy. We'll get her settled in her own room and then see how far along she is."

Draco followed Madam Pomfry into another room down the hall and laid her on the bed. "Mr. Malfoy, if you'd step out a minute so we can put a hospital gown on her?"

Draco stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He heard Hermione gasp through the door as another contraction grabbed at her stomach. He didn't look like it but he was worried for his friend, for Hermione was indeed his friend no matter how much that girl, who by all rights should have been in Slytherin, scared him.

After what seemed like hour's Madam Pomfry opened the door and let him back in the room saying that she was surprised at how far Hermione was already dilated. She said at the rate the labor was progressing, they should have the babies by lunch…

"Babies?" Draco whispered. "As in more than one?"

"Why yes, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfry said. "That is what babies mean's. Ms. Granger is carrying Dizygotic Twin's."

"Dizygotic?"

"Fraternal twins, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfry sighed. "I though Ms. Granger said you studied up on this stuff?"

"I did," Draco said. "I just haven't heard of that term before. I've only seen the term fraternal twins not the other term for it."

"Be lucky they aren't Monozygotic Twins, like Mr. Zabini got," Madam Pomfry said. "He passed out when he found out."

Draco chuckled a little at the thought of Blaise Zabini passing out because his partnered given birth to identical twins instead of the one child that he expected. Well at least Draco now knew why Hermione'd been bigger than most of the other girls.

"Ugh, thank god," Hermione grunted through another contraction. "These two can't play the Identical Twin game since they're not identical."

Draco hadn't thought about that. Poor Blaise'd have to deal with that game though. Draco looked at Hermione and saw a wetness between her legs, "Madam Pomfry, I think Hermione's water just broke."

"Indeed you are right Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfry said walking over to check Hermione again. "Oh, Dear, you are now fully dilated. You ready to start pushing anytime now. Mr. Malfoy come over here and take Ms. Granger's hand. She'll need all the support she can get because it's too late for a C-section even if you wanted one."

Draco paled and hoped to god that Hermione was strong enough to last through giving birth to two full sized babies. He walked over with a chair and sat down in it next to Hermione then took her left hand in his right and squeezed it to tell her he'd be with her the whole time.

She squeezed back; hard. Draco saw that even though she was trying to hide it, and she was actually doing pretty well hiding it, Hermione was scared. Her hand that he held was shaking slightly and her eyes were slightly more dilated than normal.

With his free hand, Draco used his wand to magically put her hair in a braid down her back so that it wouldn't get in the way. Hermione grunted in thanks as another contraction wracked her thin frame and she tightened her hold on his hand. Draco felt one of his fingers make a popping sound. He had a feeling that that would be the least of his pain during the next couple hours.

Over the next two hours Hermione managed to give birth barely to baby boy Donovan Scorpius (Draco decided that Scorpius would be a better middle name,) and baby girl Anna-Marie Juliet. Donovan was nearly 7ibs 4oz while his sister was 6ibs 8oz. Both were as healthy as could be. Hermione during her labor had also managed to somehow break not one or two but four of Draco's innocent finger's.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said again and again as Madam Pomfry reset Draco's fingers.

"I said it a hundred times and I'll say it again Hermione," Draco said. "It's not your fault. You were the one in labor not me so you had the right of it. And don't you dare apologize again."

"But," Hermione started to say but was cut off by Draco's glare. "Fine, but at least tell me how I can make it up to you?"

"Hermione," Draco sighed. "You just gave birth to not one but two wonderfully beautiful baby's that are mine blood. Do you really think you owe me anything? It is quite the opposite. I owe you a heap for going through that even though it was a simulation."

"Didn't feel like a simulation to me," Hermione muttered just loud enough for Draco to hear. He laughed and kissed her on her forehead.

"Come now, Hermione," Draco laughed. "Can't you wait to give birth to real kids?"

"Oh I can wait. And I'll wait it out gladly after this experience. And in the meantime I have two little bundle's to coddle!"

"Don't mind me spoiling them, you'll have them spoiled in less than ten seconds," Draco muttered to Hermione's amusement. She snorted. He smiled at the sound of her trying to hold in her laughter but failing utterly.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfry said releasing his fingers. "As long as you don't get caught in anymore death grips for a while, your fingers will be perfectly fine now that I've fixed them."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfry," Hermione and Draco said at the same time.

"Not a problem, Dears," Madam Pomfry said smiling at them. "Now go get your babies home."

"Shall we?" Draco asked holding out his arm to help Hermione up.

"Yes, we shall," She took his arm. Together they bundled up their children against the cold and walked to their home to show their children their new home.

When they got to the nursery they found a second crib next to the first and there was also a second rocking chair both were much like the original ones. Though in one there was a Dragon stuffed animal and in the other there was a Phoenix stuffed animal. They fed the babies and then put them in their cribs.

They snuck downstairs and into the study after the babies were finally asleep in their cribs. Hermione sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace with a sigh of relief. Draco sat down next to her and took her feet up in his lap and began rubbing them.

"I never thought that I'd be a father," Draco said suddenly. "And I don't really know how to be one either. My father while I grew up wasn't the best of dad's. He would punish me severely whenever I didn't perform to his standard's which was quite often. But I do know that I'll definitely the best father to these babies that I can be with your help."

"We'll both be the best parents we can be to those two," Hermione said softly running her fingers through Draco's currently unruly hair. She liked the feel of his hair beneath her fingers. "You are nothing like what you've told me about Lucius to be like. And you can learn from his example. His example is of what NOT to be like."

"You have a way with words, Hermione," Draco laughed.

"I have to be," Hermione said matter of factly. "Otherwise Harry and Ron would be in detention constantly because of the trouble they would cause."

Draco laughed at that and continued rubbing her feet. Ten minutes later they heard a knock on their front door and Draco got up to answer it leaving Hermione to sit on the couch reading a book about teenage parenting.

"She's in here," Draco said leading Harry, Pansy, Ron, and Lavender into the study. He smiled at Hermione when he entered and walked over to her. "Hermione, we have guests who've come to see the twins."

"I don't know, should we let them see the twins?" Hermione asked playfully, smirking.

"Well they are sound asleep and if they're anything like either of us they'd cause a fit if they were woken up," Draco went along also playing with their guests.

"I don't know about Ron but I swear on my life I won't wake up the kids," Harry said crossing his heart and hoping to die. Pansy and Lavender did the same though it was a little harder for then since they were both holding their little ones.

Then everyone looked at Ron who quickly followed suit. "I swear I will not even wake up the tiniest sleeping mouse."

All six of them crept up the stairs as quiet as mice and Draco and Hermione quietly opened the nursery door and peeked in. They saw two pairs of eye's looking at them; one set of Hazel and one set of gray-blue.

"Well looks like they're already up," Hermione sighed and walked over to the first crib with the Phoenix and picked up Anna-Marie while Draco picked Donovan out of the Dragon crib.

"You two knew company was over to fuss over you didn't you," Draco cooed tickling his son. Harry and Ron gaped at him. Seeing Draco cooing to a baby, they had never thought they'd ever see that; even if they were now friends.

"Aw, Draco's such a great father," Lavender squealed looking at the blonde haired man cooing to his baby. Draco's head snapped up and glared at her.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this," He snapped embarrassed. Hermione laughed seeing how red Draco's face was.

"I don't know mate," Ron said to Harry. "I think we should take a picture of this and post it in the Slytherin common rooms."

"You don't know the password to get in there," Draco snorted. "You probably don't even know where it's located."

"In the dungeons under the lake," Both boys replied at the same time without hesitating. Draco paled.

"You wouldn't dare," Draco said, then looked at Hermione pleadingly. "They wouldn't, right?"

"Sadly they would," Hermione said. "But if they do I'll kill them for you."

Now it was Ron and Harry's turn to pale. They hated it when Hermione got mad because no one could predict what she would do and she was also probably the scariest female in the world besides Ms. Ramirez.

"We won't," Ron and Harry said under Hermione's scrutinizing glare. She nodded after another minute of scrutinizing them, feeling satisfied that she'd terrified them enough not to.

"Now, who wants to hold Anna, while I go make her and Donny their bottles?" Hermione inquired. Harry beat both Lavender and Pansy in getting to the baby (Pansy had been much more manageable since the birth of her son.) Hermione laughed as she saw Harry stick his tongue out at the pouting girls, while she went to go make bottles for her two blonde kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Again thank's for reading, sorry that this chapter is a tintsy bit short and may be a little bit terrible and most likely has loads of spelling and grammar mistakes since i don't use any beta besides myself and i was to tired to re-read it. <strong>

**Also i went through the other chapter's and noticed a couple mistakes (like in ch 1 i'd had ron's partner as Lavender then forgot about it and had him with a slytherin in the next: It's not 100% Lavender) and i fixed them.**

**Thank's for your support,**

**MercyDragon264**

**P.S. Im so sorry Draco! Next chapter will bring you much less pain! (hopefully)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guy's Here's the next chapter and im felling loads better now! (And sadly for me there might be a snowday for me tomarrow which means no school *Tears* It's so sad! I've been so bored that i miss school!)**

**Well anyway today is also a very special day so i made this chapter special... This chapter is dedicated to my big baby brother (he's younger by two years one month 9 day's 7 hours and im not going into minutes and seconds but he's taller than me by almost 3 and a half inches! (Kid's only 14 mind you and is already 6'1''!)) He just asked a girl that he's liked for two and a half year's, out on a date to his school dance for tomarrow! I have to say i am superty duperty proud of him (even if i don't like the girl!)**

**So as a resault both Draco and you guy's get a treat ;)**

**And (as if i need to repeat myself) Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! JK Rowling does!**

**So please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione's POV:<strong>_

The week after Anna and Donny'd been born passed quickly. I'd taught Draco how to feed them, how to burp them, how to change them and other tiny thing's I'd learned from babysitting the kid's in my home town. Some time's at night, I'd go up to the nursery and I'd look in to see Draco in the rocking chair with both babies rocking them while talking to them about trivial little things just like a read dad would. I could see from day one that he loved them. I loved them, too. And when the year ended we were both going to end up heartbroken, I knew.

The Friday after I'd given birth was my birthday. I turned eighteen, finally. Mom and Dad had sent me new sketch books and charcoal pencils along with some high grade sketching pencils and colored pencils. I also received loads of sheet music for me to memorize. They remembered that I was out of new music and ran out of sketching paper.

Saturday had me sitting in the living room with the babies on a blanket on the floor gurgling happily, while I sat next to them with my new sketch book open to the first page as I sketched them. They were so beautiful and I couldn't believe they were mine even for the limited time. I always wanted to have a piece of them forever and always, hence my sketching their pictures.

That was how Draco found me when he came back for lunch from hanging out with Blaise, Harry, Ron and the rest of the guys for a morning (us girl's had decided to give the poor boy's a break after all they'd been through.) I don't know how long her stood in the doorway watching me, though I am curious and have asked him numerous times.

When I finished sketching, I heard a cough from behind me. I jumped to my feet while whirling around to see who was there and I nearly fell into the gap between the babies. I would have if Draco hadn't noticed me lose my balance and grabbed my arm to steady me.

Our eyes connected and my breath caught in my through. I'd never noticed how his eyes shimmered, that nice, molten silver, before. We stood like that for a moment before Donny wailed for our attention and then stole Anna's binky, causing Anna to start crying, too.

We blinked back into reality and he let go of my arm as I turned to give Anna her binky back. I looked at the clock and realized that it was nearly twelve thirty! My poor babies were probably starving!

"Don't worry little ones," I cooed to them getting up. "I'm sure Daddy will watch you while Mommy gets you baba's ready. How's that sound, Babies."

As I got to the door I heard Draco say my name so I turned to look at him. He was looking at my sketch of the babies. "This is beautiful and amazing. Just like you." **(Awww moment! This is me not Hermione)**

I froze looking at him. Did he just say…? I was shocked. I never thought I'd ever hear a complement from Draco for me. Yeah, we were now friends but he still had his blood prejudices against muggleborns, mostly. I felt my heart flutter a little in my chest just looking at him as he looked at me with those eyes.

"Thank you," I said. Then I turned and fled into the safety of the kitchen to make our children their next bottle.

* * *

><p>Several days later found both me and Draco asking our friends to babysit Anna and Donny so that we could start planning for the annual Hallows End Dance.<p>

"How about we try something different from the usual Hollows End Dance?" I asked around half hour after they started brain storming ideas.

"What do you have in mind, Granger?" Draco asked playfully. I could tell that his curiosity wouldn't let me not tell him of my idea.

"We can use a muggle example," I said. "How many witches and Wizards have ever tried muggle food and drinks or have been to a muggle party?"

"Very few," Draco said. I could see that he was starting to see where I was heading with this. He liked the idea very much from his expression.

"We could set the entrance up into a haunted house that can be controlled by the person's psyche so that it's not too scary for the person but not boring either," I said, building on my original thought.

"We could make it for the groups of people's psyche as well, by averaging out the scare level between the occupant's going into the haunted house and have it in multiple dimensions and each group is about a minute apart going in," Draco said getting very excited. "We can ask McGonagall and Flitwick for help with the enchantments."

"We could also defiantly get Dumbledore to help us get the food," I giggled. "You know how much he likes muggle candy."

"You are a bloody genius, Hermione," He said leaning in and kissing my forehead.

I knew my face was bright red from that tiny little kiss and that kiss was nothing to blush about. But I couldn't help it. He was after all the most handsome Prince of Slytherin. I knew he was smirking at me for blushing but I still couldn't stop. And I didn't want to stop blushing either.

That is when I felt a warmness brush my lips...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draco's Pov:<strong>_

Hermione and I dropped the babies off with everyone around six and headed to the library to start thinking up idea's for the annual Hallows End Dance that was scheduled for a month from that day. About half an hour in Hermione came up with ingenious plan for a theme: a muggle theme. It would be totally original I knew and we'd be able to pull it off quite nicely.

I knew we worked great together. I mean, how could we not; we were both at the top of our year!

We were planning the haunted house for the entrance when I all of a sudden had this urge to kiss her, so I did. Though it was only on her forehead. She turned this lovely cherry red. I smirked; so the mother of my children and the muggleborn who'd managed to become one of my best friends had a secret fancy for me?

I leaned in, thinking about all those feeling's and urges I'd had over the years that I'd hid, and lightly brushed my lips over her full ones.

A warmth that I'd never felt before or imagined felling rushed through my body as soon as our lips touched. My eyes closed, savoring this moment. I knew that if I opened my eyes, hers would be closed too. I wanted to deepen the kiss but I was afraid of scaring her off so instead I broke it.

I sat up quickly, just as red as Hermione'd been only seconds (or was it minutes) before.

"Uh, I'm, uh," I couldn't get any words out. This was an utter fail! What type of guy kisses a girl then loses his nerve and can't say anything afterword's? Besides Longbottom that is. I quickly gathered my stuff up in an un-Malfoy like manner and retreaded as fast as I could.

I didn't look back until I was out of the castle and nearly to Hagrid's hut. I saw a dark shape in the windows of the Library looking through the window and somehow I knew it was her. I turned and continued back towards the village as fast as I could to collect Anna and Donovan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione's Pov (again):<strong>_

I watched through the window as Draco retreaded across the school grounds towards the path leading to the village. I saw when he paused and looked up at the window I was standing in watching him. My face grew red again as I remembered the kiss and my fingers touched my still tingling mouth.

When he saw me he continued on his way back to the village. I knew he'd collect Anna and Donny, without a doubt. I turned and leaned against the window frame and slid down to the floor, thinking of our kiss yet again.

It had been wonderful. It was sweet and controlled but there was a hint of wanting, passion and lust in it. It wasn't overwhelming but just enough for me to know he wanted me, even though I was the muggleborn know-it-all. I smiled, no, more like grinned like a fool. If someone saw me they'd probably think that I was one of the other silly little girls.

But that kiss had shown me something. I wanted Draco just as I knew he wanted me and now I couldn't deny it even if I wanted to. But did I want to deny what had been growing between us since that first week of the project when he found me bowing down to the porcelain god? The answer was no, I'd never wanted to deny it but I knew that I'd had to for there shouldn't have been any way that he'd have returned my feelings.

I sat there for about an hour before the Librarian kicked me out at closing time. I gathered my thing's and made my way back through Hogwarts and down the path past Hagrid's hut and onto the path leading to the village, blushing all the way in pleasure.

* * *

><p>When I reached out house, I hesitated at the door before entering. I crept in silently and started searching for Draco and the kids. I found them in the nursery.<p>

Draco was rocking to them while talking. He was saying, "Guess what little ones? I kissed your Mommy today, for the first time ever. She was so beautiful, the way she blushed, that I couldn't help but kiss her.

"Your Mommy is the most amazing Mommy out of all the Mommies in the entire universe, did you know that? She's the smartest, most talented, and kindest Mommy, who loves you two very, very much. Daddy doesn't deserve to be with your Mommy after all he's done. And we're all so Lucky to have her, so do Daddy a favor and smile your brightest smiles at Mommy when you see her later, okay babies," He cooed to them with the most goofy and un-Malfoy like expression on his face.

I smiled secretly and opened the door with a finger and leaned against the doorframe. He looked up at the noise, saw me and turned bright red.

"Uh, now's a good time for those smiles, kids," Draco whispered jokingly to the sleeping babies making my smile grow wider and warmer to the point where I almost had to laugh aloud.

"Are you sure, Draco?" I asked teasing him. "Shouldn't they save those smiles for when I'm actually mad?"

"They have plenty enough to spare for tonight," He grinned at me.

I chuckled softly and rolled my eyes as I left the room and closed the door behind me. I heard him get out of the rocking chair and put Anna and Donny in their cribs.

Not even Five minutes later, he joined me on the sofa in the study with two cups of hot cocoa, in front of the fire. We sat there looking at the red, orange and blue flames for what seemed like ages, happily sipping our hot cocoa.

Finally, he looked up from the flames and his molten silver eyes met my hazel ones and he said, "I like you, Hermione Jane Granger. Will you go on a date with me?"

I smiled and nodded. Dating would be fine right now while we were still testing out the waters and getting used to being together.

He leaned down towards me and pressed a kiss into my lips, not unlike in the Library, but this… This was more… Oh, so undoubtedly more…

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you guy's think? I was in a mood for alittle romance and thought Draco could use a perk after i broke his finger's last chapter -_- <strong>

**Draco: Yeah, thank's Mercy, I really loved the pain...**

**Me: How many time's do i need to say sorry! What do i need to do to make it up to you?**

**Draco: Hmm, let's see... *evil grin***

**Me: *sweat drop* Uh-oh...**

**So yeah i kinda owed Draco one -_-**

**So again review and have a happy friday, weekend and I'll try to get the next chapter in ASAP but seeing is how next week's regents week for midterm's i may not be able to do it till later because i missed the whole week of school due to illness (Thank god there are no midterm's for Piano cuz i haven't memorized Fur Elise yet for bonus points -_-)**

**Thank's for the support,**

**MercyDragon264**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dislaimer (for what seems like the millionth time): I do NOT own anything Harry Potter! (Even though i want to!)**

**Sorry that it's been about four or five day's but it was regents week and I try'd writing stuff when i wasn't busy...**

**This chapter is more about Harry and Pansy than Hermione and Draco and this is dedicated to Silent'E'IsaNinja42 who helped me with this chapter (She gave me tips saying to think up other babies names and start on working with other characters' relationships.)**

**Also thank's to all who reviewed the last chapter! Review this chapter and tell me what you think and I'll try go get up tomarrow and write some more (Though no guarentees because mom's recruited me into working in the Daycare tomarrow.)**

**Have fun reading :}**

* * *

><p>The week's passed and Hallows End was nearing and so was the dance. Dumbledore had it mandatory for the seventh year's to take their partner's to the dance a week prior to the event in question. Madam Pomfry and her new assistant's watched all of the babies while the parents went to the dance and had some fun.<p>

Hermione and Draco had gone on a grand total of eight dates before the dance and they found that their newly found feelings were growing. Harry and Pansy's relationship was getting much worse. Ron and Lavender's relationship had also sadly took a turn for the worst after their child for the project suffered from IDS (Infant Death Syndrome) and they never got over the shock. Only two other couples had babies who'd died from it while another couple's baby had died when the 'Fathers' dad who just happened to be a mass murderer suddenly showed up at Hogwarts after finding out that he was a 'grandpappy' and killed the baby before the authorities arrived.

"Why does this class have to be so messed up?" Draco asked the night before the dance. The Nott baby had been killed two days before and Theodore (the baby's father) was still in the coma his dad had put him in.

"Supposedly, this is supposed to be as real as possible," Hermione sighed. "I don't know why they haven't canceled the dance. They should, seeing is there have been four infant deaths and nearly one student death in the course of a month."

"This just proves that Dumbledore is off his rocker," Draco muttered picking Anna up out of her crib to go feed her while Hermione was feeding Donovan.

"We've known he's been off his rocker for ages, Draco," Hermione replied. "Though I want to know when he plan's on retiring."

"Hopefully, sooner rather than later," Draco replied icily making Hermione chuckle. "He should have retired years ago, the hundred and fifty year old coot."

"Language Draco," Hermione chided, burping Donovan.

"Sorry, sweet."

As Hermione, Pansy (who'd reluctantly become friends with Hermione), and some of the other seventh year's got ready for the dance they chatted about random thing's and helped each other with hair and makeup. Lavender wasn't going and she didn't care if she got points off for it. She was still deeply upset about her little Abby's death not even two and a half weeks previously. Everyone left her alone to mourn.

"Hermione, can you come and tell me which set of earrings looks best?" Pansy said.

"Who're you trying to impress?" Hermione asked slyly. She suspected that Pansy liked Harry more than she led others to believe.

Pansy flushed scarlet and started stammering out unintelligible gabber. Hermione laughed and took a pair of deep blue sapphire studs out of Pansy's hands and put them into her ears. "These one's will bring out your eyes best and they match your dress."

Pansy had bought a midnight blue dress that made her look like a fairy princess. It was like a second skin and fitted close to her till about mid-thigh where it started to taper off in layered ruffles. It also revealed a tiny bit more cleavage then Hermione would have liked, but that was Pansy's taste. The dress was strapless to boot.

Hermione and the Patil twins had spent a long time curling Pansy's thick midnight mane and pinning it up into a very complex design that made her look like a pixie queen instead of the fairy princess. Pavarti made Pansy wear a sapphire necklace that matched the dress and Padma loaned her a pair of black strappy 4'' heels. The mask was midnight blue as well with intricate white star patterns all over.

"Hermione, it's your turn for make up," Padma said dragging Hermione over to the makeup table and started working magic. Hermione's curls had been tamed into soft waves that reached her waist with little tiny braids at random in it. The dress was a pretty scarlet with embroidered flowers all over it. It was floor length with a slit up one side all the way to the top of her thigh and looked like one of those traditional Chinese dress' (Pansy and the Patil twins had forced Hermione to get it.)

The Patil twin's decided to dress as Indian queens in pinks for Padma and blue for Pavarti. They looked fitfully exotic and gorgeous. Their hair was bundled up into matching messy buns and their dresses were mirror images. If you looked at them standing next to each other you'd be looking to see if there was a mirror in between them.

"Perfect," the twins declared after they inspected everyone. "Tonight is our night and nothing is going to ruin it."

The girls linked arms and started for the castle where the boys were waiting at the entry way.

* * *

><p>"So, Draco," Harry murmured walking up to his friend. "Any idea what the girls are wearing?"<p>

"None, unfortunately," Draco grunted. He and the rest of the guys had made a contest to see who could find where the girls had hid their costumes but no one had found them. "They weren't in our house that's for sure."

"Nor in mine," Harry said sighing in exasperation. The rest of the guys gave their reports and it turned out that no one had found even a hint of the girls' outfits. "Hey, where's Ron?"

"He's not coming," Blaise said. "He said that he couldn't, not with all that's happening between him and Lav after Abby died. They're having a really hard time as it is without this stupid dance."

"We should bring them something from the dance," Harry suggested. "Something to try to cheer them up."

"Yeah," Draco said sarcastically. "You can be the first one hexed by Lavender."

"Not what I meant," Harry muttered, and then he spotted figures moving at the edge of the forest coming up the path from Hagrid's Hut. "There are the girls."

"Holy…" Draco started to say but words failed him.

"Shite," Blaise finished for him. "Damn, those girls dress up nice."

By the time the girls reached the guys, most of the guys were drooling like savage beasts.

"Okay boys, we know were hot but that doesn't mean you can drool over us," the girls laughed. Some of the younger classmen had stopped to stare when they saw the seventh year girls walk into the Great Hall, each with a slack-jawed seventh year boy in tow.

Most of the guys were pretty much thinking the same thing. **(I bet you guys can have it a guess at what that was -_- since guys are pretty obvious.)**

The younger females sighed when they realized that they had lost their dates' attention in favor of the seventh years but they didn't care because they were looking at the seventh year boys who had also dressed up pretty well (except for one or two exceptions.) Hermione dragged Draco onto the dance floor immediately before he could protest and some of the other girls did the same. Pansy didn't get a chance to drag Harry out onto the floor because when she went to grab his arm she noticed that he was already sitting at one of the tables set around the room.

"So what'd you think of the haunted house," Pansy asked sitting down next to him trying to make conversation.

"It was fine I guess," Harry said uninterested. He was looking at Ginny who was dancing with a sixth year Ravenclaw he didn't know the name of. "It wasn't as scary as I'd have liked though. Also I've seen way scarier on a regular basis."

"Oh," she sighed wilting a little. Harry didn't notice because he was still looking at Ginny, who'd decided to kiss the Ravenclaw boy. Harry made a note to kill the poor Ravenclaw after the dance was over.

What Harry did notice was that a sixth grade Slytherin had come over and asked his date for a dance and she'd accepted, though it still took him a while to notice that she'd gone missing. He saw the unnamed Slytherin twirling Pansy trying to make her laugh and he was nearly succeeding. Her lips were slowly twitching upwards. He sighed when he saw this, happy that she was at least enjoying herself when he was miserable.

He liked Pansy but he had a bad way of showing it. He'd after all had hated all Slytherin gut's for the past six years and he was confused about what he was feeling towards her. He liked how she played with their son, Dimitri. He liked the way she cooed his sons name but for some reason all he could do was argue and snap at her even if he didn't want to. For some reason when she was around he was awkward and everything always came out as anger.

* * *

><p>As the dance progressed, Harry and Pansy still had yet to dance even one dance together and Pansy was still being passed around from Slytherin to Slytherin. Pansy put up a façade of happiness and Harry was jealous.<p>

"Ask her to dance already instead of sitting there moping," Hermione snapped when she and Draco walked up to sit down for a break with a plate of food in her hands.

"What?"

"Seriously Harry," Hermione sighed. "You're such an idiot."

"Just go up to Pansy and take your date from that little runt, Man," Draco said rubbing his forehead.

"And why should I do that?" Harry snapped.

"Because she loves you and she's miserable, for starters?"

"Oh, and you're just sitting here moping while staring at her like a, a hurt puppy," Hermione added.

"Now get your ass up off that chair and nab the girl," Draco finished.

Harry sighed but got up and did what they said. He nervously approached Pansy who was dancing with a sixth year Slytherin who the thought was named Peter some-thing-or-other and tapped Peter on the should her. "If I may, can I have this dance with my date?"

Peter scurried away as fast as he could when he saw Draco glaring at him to move. Pansy's façade dropped as Harry took her hand and placed it on his shoulder for the slow dance and put his own hand on her waist. "You look nice."

"And I don't normally?" Pansy raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, I mean, yes, I mean, you normally look good but tonight you, ouch," Harry tried but to no avail and ended up getting his foot caught underneath Pansy's high heels.

"Sorry," Pansy panicked backing away as far as she could.

"No," Harry said pulling her back to him. "Not your fault. I deserved that."

"I'm still sorry," she murmured blushing as he pulled her to him. Her heart aced knowing that he'd prefer the Weaslette, as Draco called her. He was only dancing with her because Draco and Hermione had forced him to, she'd seen them.

"Pansy, for god's sake you have no reason to be sorry," Harry snapped without meaning to. She flinched and pulled away.

"I think I'll just go," she said before hurrying away as fast as she could. She barely made it to the nearest girls' bathroom before she burst out crying. She couldn't stand it. She hated that she loved that goddamned Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Hermione had seen Pansy rush out of the hall with her eye's starting to glaze showing the first stages of a full on melt down and thought, "Well, she finally broke down. I'm going to so kill him after I'm done helping her."<p>

"Draco, I'm going to the Ladies room," Hermione said making an excuse to get to her friend ASAP. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes, okay?"

"Take your time," Draco drawled looking at Harry in an evil way. "Take all the time in the world."

As she neared the bathroom she heard sobs emanating from within. "Pansy, are you in here?"

"Go away," She heard a sob from the last stall on the left.

"No I won't go away," Hermione said approaching the stall. "Talk to me."

"No."

"Please, Pansy," Hermione said using magic to open the stall door to see a Pansy with mascara outlining tear stains on her cheeks.

"No, and I won't go back out there again," Pansy sobbed. "And any way's I look like a raccoon."

"That's fixable, and you know that."

"I don't care; I don't want to see him."

"What'd he say? And do I need to kill him for it?"

"He snapped at me after I stepped on his foot and said sorry. Don't kill him."

"No, I won't kill him," Hermione smiled and Pansy sighed in relief. "Draco and Blaise will, along with most of the male student body."

"Stop them!" Pansy cried out going pale.

"Fine, but I'm still going to let them torture him a bit first, though," Hermione sighed. "Let's fix your make up, then we'll go stop the guys from murdering your crush."

"It's not a crush," Pansy mumbled indignantly.

"You're right," Hermione said a grin spreading. "You're head over heels in love with him."

"Damn you, you stupid, romantically inclined Gryffindor!"

Hermione started laughing as she dragged Pansy out of the stall to fix her make up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**So before you guy's atart nagging me on Harry and Pansy's relationship (pls don't nag me on it) I based it off of what's going on between me and a guy I love (though he hates my guts) and what I hope can maybe (Who am i kidding, It won't) happen in the future.**

**So yeah, please review and tell me what you think and thank's to all of you who said congrat's to my brother (The date went smoothly, though i was giving my friend, who went on her first date the very same day, tips on hair and makeup. (That was fun lol))**

**Until next time,**

**MercyDragon264 :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry that it's been awhile (about a week) but schools been really hectick (is that how its spelled?) because on top of my already full schedule I added a keyboarding 2 class and mixed choir and we're doing a masterwork and I'm busy memorizing my piano, bass, and choir music. Not to mention the huge 'MINI' english project (I get to reasurch the economy and stock markets in the 1920's and then write an essay on it and read it aloud to the entire class; I suck at public speaking and last time i even passed out. and what does history even have to do with english class?) **

**So yeah, I've been so busy and i don't even have a free lunch period and i need to stay for free period everyday too!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review afterwords! I need reviews in order to update! Atleast 10 i think... I'm going to be evil from now on ;}**

* * *

><p>As Hermione was finishing Pansy's make up the Patil twin's ran in in a panic.<p>

"Hermione, Pansy, trouble… Great Hall… Draco… Pissed off… Fight…" the twin's panted trying to catch their breath. Hermione and Pansy looked at each other before running out of the bathroom as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>When they entered the Great Hall they saw the 'fight.' It was basically Harry and all the Gryffindor's who weren't in their seventh year vs. all the seventh year guys and the Slytherin's. All the girls and the other two houses were off to the side with bowls of popcorn waiting for the action to take place. Hermione couldn't help but snicker at the sight and Pansy's mouth got a little lighter as she tried to suppress a small smile.<p>

They both wondered where all the teachers were and turned towards the teachers' platform… Let's just say that what they saw nearly made them pass out from insufficient O2. Dumbledore had summoned up a couple really nice and comfy chairs for the teachers- who were all reclining in them- and a giant popcorn machine. He was actually behind the machine selling popcorn to the kids who wanted some while the other teachers were sitting in their nice comfy reclining chairs waiting for the action to start.

As soon as Dumbledore saw the two girls he beckoned them over and they quietly slipped past the two groups who were right now only at the arguing stage.

"I have to say that this is so far the most entertaining dance we've had at Hogwarts in many, many years," Dumbledore chuckled, handing both girls a giant bag of popcorn. "Want a seat?"

Hermione looked at the fight in amusement knowing that without a doubt that Draco and the rest of the guys would win. She looked back at Dumbledore, "Yes please."

"Traitor," Pansy said as she helped herself into not only the popcorn but one of Dumbledore's chairs.

"I think this will be great for their relationship don't you think," Hermione whispered to Dumbledore who nodded to the girl. "Oh and there they go."

Down on the main floor where the two groups were one of the seventh year Gryffindors had lost his temper and had finally thrown the first punch; surprisingly it was at Harry who didn't even have time to flinch before it struck him in the jaw. The crowd gasped and Pansy just put another handful of popcorn in her mouth to keep from snorting- she was an evil Slytherin after all, even if she was in love with the jerk. Besides, Harry deserved it for being an ass.

Even Pansy, Hermione, and Dumbledore had to flinch when they saw the blood coming from Harry's nose. Madam Pomfry made to get up and stop the fight before anyone else got hurt but Snape and McGonagall held her down; both were eager to see what would happen next. They'd both come to regret that later.

The fight picked up quickly and before anyone could even go back to get seconds in popcorn there were fists and feet flying in a giant mass of male bodies. No one even noticed when the Hall doors burst open to admit the Minister of Magic until it was too late and he was sucked into the fight, which lead to hexes and other spells flying all over the place. Dumbledore was the first to realize that there were stray hexes flying all over the place and put up a shield to protect those who weren't involved in the fight.

* * *

><p>When it had all ended, Harry had a few broken bones and was unconscious and most of the Gryffindor population was severely injured or hexed. That was Pansy remembered that it was the guy she loved who had been beaten to a pulp. Hermione pushed her to get her to go like she wanted to.<p>

When Pansy reached Harry she knelt down and took his head into her lap and gently rubbed his black hair while saying, "You are an idiot you know that? You were vastly outnumbered and all the upperclassmen were against you and you didn't back down; you made things worse. You are a complete asshole Harry James Potter, but that means that I am also stupid because I love you."

Hermione and Dumbledore were both dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs smiling. Not only was the student body but also the faculty looking at both of them like they were insane at the moment- well Dumbledore was always insane but Hermione…

* * *

><p>"You owe me ten galleons," Snape muttered to McGonagall holding out his hand. She reluctantly handed over his prize money. They both turned to leave but before they could they felt two tiny hands restraining them.<p>

They looked behind them into the livid eyes of Poppy Pomfry. "You two aren't going anywhere. Most of the student body is heavily injured because you two didn't let me intervene so you two get to stay with me for however long it takes and help heal these injured children."

Both professors looked at each other and gulped very audibly. The rest of the faculty left in a rush before they got wound up onto Pomfry duty. They didn't even make it three feet before they were all restrained under Madam Pomfry's spells and now they had to deal with an even more livid Medi-witch.

"What in bloody hell Merlin's name is going on in this school?" the Minister yelled and everyone turned to look at him. He'd come in looking flawless in his suit but now… Just imagine what someone looks like after they'd been left in the middle of a jungle with loads of hungry carnivores and werewolves and other magical creatures and they didn't have their wand with them to defend themselves. "I come here to talk to the Headmaster about important business and I get mauled by a bunch of animals! And what's worse is that no one did anything! Who in Merlin's name runs this place? A crazy, senile, old dragon?"

All the students who were even at least semi-conscious had to at least smile a little. Their headmaster was worse than a crazy dragon. He was a senile old man with an Order of Merlin, First Class and was one of the most powerful wizards of old time. Even an insane dragon would run for its mother if it hit the right buttons- which the poor abused Minister had. The very same Minister who was now about three inches tall and running from a giant orange cat.

"Okay this is officially the most insane school dance in the history of school dances," Draco laughed wrapping an arm around Hermione. He'd come out with a bruised jaw, a split lip and a few cuts and bruises here and there.

"Though I have to say that was very entertaining," Hermione said kissing his cheek.

"Are you sure you're not in Slytherin?" Draco asked eyeing his girlfriend who was smirking very evily.

"Nope," Hermione said cheerfully. "I'm a muggleborn remember? Not allowed in Slytherin."

"Forgot about that," Draco muttered. He shuttered at the thought of what would've happened if Hermione'd been a pureblood or even a half blood. It was a very scary thought.

"Should we go see how well Pansy's doctoring Harry?" Hermione asked with a purely evil gleam in her eye. "Or if Harry has repented for his sins?"

"How about let's go grab the twin's and Dimitri instead," Draco suggested. "We can leave them alone to sole their own problems. I'll send them an owl telling them where their kid is. Poor thing doesn't need to be in the middle of all that."

"Aw," Hermione whimpered making puppy eyes that didn't even faze Draco in the slightest. "But-"

"No but's Hermione," He said as he dragged her off towards the classroom that had been turned into a nursery for the babies while their parents had all been at the dance.

* * *

><p><em>To the hospital wing!<em>

Pansy sat by Harry's bed and held his hand waiting for him come to. It'd been nearly three hours and she'd gotten an owl from Draco with a note which said:

_Pansy,_

_Don't worry about Dimitri; we brought him home with us. I'm also restraining Hermione so that she doesn't come and spy on you two when you finally work things out. I have also confiscated her extendable ears and have told Ginny not to give her hers. Take as much time as you two need, you know where to find us if you need us or want your kid back._

_Yours always,_

_Draco_

She'd have to thank him later. As much as she loved Hermione, she knew that this talk needed to be private and she didn't want her son in the middle of it either. She squeezed Harry's hand a little tighter and then let go to get up and stretch her legs which had fallen asleep.

When she looked down at Harry his eyes were open and he was staring at her. "Finally, Dead-Boy awakes."

"How long was I out?"

"Oh, I don't know? Three- four hours at least."

"Shite, where's Dimitri?"

"With Hermione and Draco."

"I messed up, didn't I?"

"You think?"

"No, I know I messed up," he sighed sitting up. "I keep snapping at you when I don't mean to and I've made you cry countless times. I don't know why but I keep making the same mistake over and over and when I go to apologize I mess up again.

"I know that fight was my fault entirely and I'll take what ever punishment Dumbledore gives," Harry continued then took her hand. "I will also get down on my knees and beg you to forgive me and I will keep begging in whatever whey I can until you forgive me. I don't want my being a bastard to ruin our child."

"Just the child?"

"No, no I said that wrong again, dammit," Harry said his voice rising in anger at himself. Suddenly everything came out in a big giant rush and he said, "It's more than that. It's not just for our child. It's for us. I like you, okay?

"I've liked you for years and I didn't realize it. I hated that you were with other guys and that you hung out with other people more than me, the father of your child. I wanted you all for myself and I didn't realize it. I loved the way you looked when our child was in you and you were waddling around making everyone's life miserable."

Pansy cocked an eyebrow at this but he kept going before she had a chance to speak.

"I like the way you play with our child when he's fussing. I like the way your smiling a stupid grin that had no right to be on a Slytherin's face when you're feeding him. I love it when you sing him to sleep. I love it when you decide to cook us lunch and dinner on the weekends even if you don't know the first thing about cooking."

She opened her mouth to speak. She was offended by his last comment about her cooking.

"I love the way you make trouble for the first years, just enough not to make their lives miserable but to still make other people laugh. I love the way you try to hide how much you enjoy Care of Magical Creatures but I can still see that you love that class the best out of all of them. I love everything about you and I just don't know how to say it without thinking about the chance there is- which is pretty great- that you'll completely reject me. I didn't even know half of this myself until I saw you dancing with those other guys at the dance and I was jealous as hell over it! And-"

"Shut up and kiss me already you stupid Gryffindor," Pansy snapped grabbing him by the collar and pulling him in.

After he realized what was happening Harry relaxed and entwined his fingers in her hair and pulled her closer. When they finally came up for air, Harry was smiling ear to ear and was panting a little from lack of oxygen. "Do you think Draco and Hermione would mind keeping Dimitri for the night?"

"Draco implied that they would," Pansy grinned up into those green eyes she loved so much.

"Good, because if we bring him home, he'll be severly neglected for the next couple hours," Harry said.

"You neglect him and you'll die," Pansy teased.

"It wouldn't be just me with what I have in mind," Harry grinned.

"And what exactly is that?" Pansy said as one of her finely plucked eyebrows rose.

Harry didn't reply. Instead he leaned in and kissed her even more solidly that she'd kissed him and within seconds all talk was forgotten…

* * *

><p><em>To the Granger-Malfoy residence!<em>

"It's midnight," Hermione stated to her boyfriend who was reading her Arithmancy text book on the loveseat. She'd just come down from watching the three sleeping babies.

Draco looked up at her, "So?"

"What do you think they're doing?"

"Well option one is that Harry could still be unconscious," Draco said raising an eyebrow.

"Draco, the dance was canceled nearly four hours ago," Hermione said. "Plus he wasn't hurt all that bad, Madam Pomfry said. He should've woken at least an hour ago."

"Option two is their arguing."

"Their fights last about 33 minutes and 28 second before one of them storms off or she runs away crying."

"You actually time their fights?"

"What and you haven't?"

"I haven't averaged them yet."

"The longest one was only 42 minutes and 21 seconds."

"Okay then option three is: we don't want to know," Draco said laughing as Hermione glared at him.

She muttered a spell under her breath as he turned away from her and he didn't even realize that his hair had become a rainbow of color until he went to style his hair the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I kind of wanted a nice big yet funny fight and I also wanted a very romantic ending... And for those of you who think that they're going to do the deed they're not! They're just making out, for now at least...<strong>

**So please Review this and feel free to tell me that I'm insane I am and that I have a twisted sense of humor. Though please still tell me what you think!**

**MercyDragon264**

**P.S. Also if there are any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes in any of my chapters it is because I do not have a beta and I don't want one because I believe that the story shows who the author truely is (Education, likes, dislikes, etc...) Though I do like it when people point out the obvious mistakes so that I can go through, re-read, and fix some of my mistakes. **

**P.P.S. Thank you Sara for pointing out my forgetfulness with little Dimitri's name (I didn't read far enough into ch6 when I was tring to remember it because I'd forgotten it and then I stopped reading and thought 'Hey, can't go wrong with calling him James since in nearly all othre fanficts Harry's first born is James.') Sorry for the missup and I've fixed it... If anyone finds anymore mistakes please let me know ASAP so I can fix them -_- And yes I know that some of those mistakes could be avoided if I got myself a beta but I'm not going to get one because I'm too stubborn and over protective when it comes to my works... Maybe I'll tell you guys why in a later chapter but for now I wont ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry that it's been a while but when I went to start writing this chapter we recieved a phone call from a family friend. Over the summer they had found out that they were expecting (the fathers' second kid and the mothers' first). I've known their son for years and he was really excited that his step-mom was expecting his baby brother. The baby was due on Valentines day. On thursday they went for one last checkup before the baby was due just to make sure everything was fine, and at the time it was. **

**The next morning when the father went to feel the baby move before he went to work, the baby didn't move and they just though he was sleeping. At work the father had a very bad premonition so he set up a doctors appointment just to make sure and went home early...**

**When they checked, there was no heart beat... He died on Friday, February 10th, 2012 due to stragulation by the unbilical chord. The family hasn't been afraid to tell people how they feel and their son has been to school every day since. The funeral was two days ago and I hope you all pray for the family for being strong enough to get through this. Pray for the child who didn't live long enough to experiance the joys of life and pray for those who have had someone close to them ripped away forever.**

**Here's my next chapter and I hope you enjoy it even with the news I have shared. I added a bit of Lavender and Ron at the end.**

* * *

><p>"Hermione please."<p>

"No."

"Come on, I'll do whatever you tell me to. Just don't make me go out looking like this."

"I thought I said no."

"But what'd I do wrong?"

"You know what, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"No I don't."

"I wanted to spy but you wouldn't let me!"

"…"

"Well at least he's finally quiet."

"You know I love you right?"

"Spoke too soon. Sweet talking won't get you anywhere thins time, Draco," Hermione smirked ruefully at her boyfriend. It was the morning after the Hollows Eve Dance and Draco had woken up that morning only to find that his hair was a lovely shade of rainbow- courtesy of one Hermione Jane Granger. "If you want to earn Brownie Points, go and feed the babies."

Needless to say Draco spent the next couple days bowing down, doing every single thing Hermione said, and even endured the other guys laughing at him constantly for the previously said things. Finally, on Sunday, Hermione caved and changed his hair back.

"I love you," Draco said hugging her in a very un-Malfoy like manor. Sadly, his parents were at Hogwarts… And what's more, they saw their son hugging the Mudblood…

Pansy and Harry were in their sitting room playing with Dimitri and laughing at their sons' antics as he tried walking (every single child had been aged to one year of age). They were laughing as Harry picked up a frustrated Dimitri when the Parkinsons burst into the house and came upon the sight. To say they were pissed was an understatement- they were almost on Lucius' level which is quite impressive.

"You're fraternizing with the enemy?" Mrs. Parkinson screeched making Dimitri cry louder and harder. "And what's more you've had his kid?"

Harry and Pansy looked at each other and in the same moment said the first thing that came to their minds which was "Fuck."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later in Dumbledore's Office:<strong>_

"How could you let this happen Albus?" Lucius snarled as he paced the room while the four teenagers were sitting on a couch that barely managed to hold them all, with their children on their laps. "You do realize that my son and Ms. Parkinson have been engaged since they were born? This class assignment would have been fine if you'd pared them up with anyone other than who you did, in fact because they are engaged they should have been pared up together.

"But no! You paired my son up with that filthy little mudblooded girl!"

"Don't you complain, my daughter was paired up with Potter," Mrs. Parkinson snarled. Both Mr. Parkinson and Narcissa Malfoy were standing back and keeping out of this argument- they both realized that the whole assignment was just like make believe house even if their spouses didn't. Also they thought that their grandkids looked absolutely adorable with their traits and their parents brought out the best in each other.

"At least he's half-blood," Lucius snapped. "My son had a kid with a Mudblood! This is a disgrace! Never have I been so humiliated as by this."

They kept yelling for nearly an hour and by which time both Mr. Parkinson and Narcissa had taken the teenagers and the kids out for ice-cream and returned with neither Mrs. Parkinson nor Lucius the wiser. The babies were giggling at the picture in front of them when they returned and the other six were sniggering under their breath.

Albus Dumbledore had somehow managed to lose his temper- does he even have a temper?- and put both adults into a full body-bind and put a silencing charm while sitting at his desk drinking tea like nothing had happened. He looked up when the group entered and said, "Care for a lemon drop?"

"Oh, you managed to shut them up finally?" Narcissa asked eyeing the pair floating rather close to the ceiling. "How long did it take you?"

"Now Narcissa Darling," Mr. Parkinson said in his soft voice that was currently full of amusement. "Do we care how long it took? All I think that matters is that he shut them up."

"Too true, Damien Darling," Narcissa replied also in amusement. Both of them were glared at by their spouses. "Want to compare spells, Albus dear?"

"I'd be ever happy to, Narcissa dear," Dumbledore smiled and dismissed Pansy, Harry, Hermione and Draco. "We'll call you four back if we need you."

"Love you Mother," Draco said kissing Narcissa's cheek.

"As I love you, Sweet," She kissed his cheek in return. "Now run along and spoil my grandchildren."

"Don't have to tell me twice," he smiled as he took Donovan from his mother and led Hermione out of the office and down past the gargoyle.

Narcissa turned towards Dumbledore as soon as the group was out of hearing distance. She pointed her wand at her husband and Mr. Parkinson did the same to his wife. "Okay let them go now so we can have a little chat."

Mr. Parkinson chuckled his evilest chuckle that he'd learned from mimicking villains in horror films. "Let the games begin."

The pair in the body-binds shuddered at the thought of what was to come.

* * *

><p>"I like your mother quite a bit, Draco," Hermione said putting Anna-Marie into her crib as Draco did the same with Donovan. "And Pansy's father is nice, as well."<p>

"Don't let them fool you," Draco shuddered. "They're angels in disguise. They play nice with those they like= and yes they like you and Harry very much it seems- but right now they're probably doing unspeakable things towards my dad and Pansy's mother."

"Wonder if they could give me tips then," Hermione wondered and Draco immediately objected as loud as he could.

* * *

><p>"My father approves of you," Pansy told Harry as they went to the living room after putting Dimitri to bed.<p>

"But your mother doesn't," Harry said dejectedly.

"My mother's a bitch," Pansy said. "She is also a major whore who cheats on my father every other day."

Harry just looked at his girlfriend, speechless as she started ranting and raving about her mother and about every one of her 'siblings' and their fathers.

"And the worst part is, is that my dad could take her to the Wizengamot and get her thrown into Azkaban for everything she's done but he doesn't. Instead he lets her do whatever she god damn wants to and does absolutely nothing," Pansy screeched. "He even let her engage me to Draco because she wanted more money and power, the fuckin' whore."

"Have you talked to your father about this?" Harry asked after ten minutes of awkward silence. Pansy shook her head. "Then tell him. I'm sure he won't begrudge you that and I think that the only reason he hasn't thrown her ass in jail is because he's afraid of what would happen to you."

Pansy sat down on the couch and Harry sat next to her, wrapping her up in his arms. "He loves you quite a bit, so much that he accepts me- even if he thinks that we're only together because of the assignment."

"Thank you," Pansy said and kissed him full in on the mouth. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"It's what I do," he smiled down at her as she curled up and fell asleep next to him. "Sweet dreams, my love."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Lavender and Ron's House! (Warning: watch out for flying furniture!)<strong>_

"Leave me alone," Ron said as he took another swig of fire whiskey.

"And why should I?" Lavender said angrily. "You've been like this ever since Abbey died and want to know what? I'm fucking sick of it you Drunken Bastard!"

"What did you just call me?" Ron growled standing up. "You have no right to call me anything; not after all I've been through! You've been going around like everything's fine and you don't have a care in the world and you're calling me a Drunken Bastard just because I mourn for our daughter?"

"Oops, my bad," Lavender said sarcastically holding her hand in front of her mouth. "I meant to say self-centered, egotistical Jerk!"

The tension and anger in the air was so great that the window shattered. "You've only seen how it's been for you after my baby died! I loved her and she died right next to me and I didn't even know until I woke up to feed her. I at least have been trying to live while you have been drowning you sorrows in alcohol. Do you know how hard this is for me?

"I was the one who carried her, I breast fed her, I changed her diapers," Lavender ranted as a harsh wind started blowing things around the house. "What'd you do, huh? Donate some sperm? Hold her a couple times maybe change one or two diapers? You have no right to complain Ronald Billius Weasley, no right in hell."

By this point Lavender was trembling in pure anger as tears of loss ran down her race.

"I'll have you know I changed five of her diapers and I held her quite often," Ron said angrily in defense.

Lavender laughed coldly, "Oh, yeah, five diapers. Like that's so much. Ha-ha, I changed her diapers every two to three hours for a month and you've only changed five. I've held her through nearly all of my classes for a month and you've only held her for maybe an hour each day. I fed her the milk from my body whenever she was hungry. I sang her to sleep each night when you were passed out on the couch after dinner because you had a stomach ace from eating too goddamn much.

"And yet you are the one who mourns for a child who you barely even knew more than the one who got up in the middle of the night to take care of her?" Lavender was laughing hysterically now as a portrait flew straight at Ron's head followed closely by a lamp and some other large objects from around the room. "Oh, I think not. I loved my daughter more than everything and if you think for one minute that I didn't, so help me I will murder you Ronald Weasley."

And with that everything flying around the room fell to the floor as Lavender stormed out of the house and ran from the house that had given her all those painful memories.

"Lavender," Hermione gasped in shock when she opened the front door to see a soaking wet Gryffindor sobbing, makeup running down her face and eyes red and swollen looking rather raccoonish because of the mascara. "Draco, get the spare bedroom ready. We're having a guest for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter's so short, I wasn't really feeling like writing but I did anyway becasue it had been so long. I bet you guys can tell where I got to before I got the news. And again please plray for those who've lost love ones recently.<strong>

**Please review and I wasnt TEN review before I continue though more is always welcome, though it may be a while before I'm up to writing any more.**

**Thank's for reading and thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter (it was you guys who gave me the will to finish this chapter.)**

**Mercy**

**P.S. Than you GinaMcknight for pointing out that I'd put 'Patronizing with the ememy' instead of 'Fraternizing with the enemy.'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! It's been a hectic couple months! XD**

**I hope you can forgive me and my updating will be very unpredictable and mostly on the weekends when it does happen. I'd like to thank everyone who'd read this story so far and here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING! Muahahaha! Sorry, insane moment caused by a stressful school year and homelife...**

* * *

><p>"I'll kill him! I'll kill that mother fucking bastard!"<p>

"Now Draco, calm down. You're not going to be killing my best friend… I AM!"

"'Rock, paper, scissors'? I also want his head on the main square flagpole?"

"How about we all go at him at the same time? Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Bulstrode, you guys hold him down while the rest of us beat him to a pulp."

"But I want to beat the shit out of that jackass as well!"

"Anyone have Fred and George's number as well as a couple rolls of duct tape?"

"Does anyone have Molly Weasley's number?"

A mob was forming at Hermione and Draco's house and kept getting bigger and bigger as the word of what Ron had done spread like a wild fire through the seniors of Hogwarts. They were furious that he'd made one of their own cry and that he'd resorted to drinking – and didn't save any alcohol for them – but mainly that he was being a major prick.

"Shut up!" Hermione finally yelled at the top her lungs and everyone quieted. "Shame on all of you, you've upset the kids!"

It was true. All of the children – who were now at the age of around two – had started crying even if not for the reason Hermione used for her purposes.

"Oh, my poor little Adonis," Blaise Zabini cried as he went to his son and picked him up and hugged him close making the poor kid squeal. "Daddy's so sorry! Daddy didn't mean to make you upset!"

It'd taken everyone quite a while to adjust to how the tall and muscular Slytherin treaded his adorable miniature that had his mother's hair and eyes. The mother of said child was a surprise to everyone since she was supposed to be in her sixth year – she admitted she'd been able to skip a grade since she'd gotten O's across the board on her last years exams – she'd been the first one to do that in nearly a hundred years and no one knew how Loony Luna did it.

"Don't crush the poor thing, Blaise," Luna Lovegood chided her project partner. They were one of the few project partners who'd yet to officially start dating but they were getting there. They both adored their son who looked like a male version of Aphrodite and who'd probably follow in his father's footsteps when it came to girls.

"Yes, Dearest," Blaise said as he kissed his son's forehead, making young Adonis squeal in delight. Luna and Blaise had agreed to spoil their son rotten while they had him and showered him in as much affection as they possibly could since neither of them had grown up with both parents and they loved him too much NOT to spoil him. "So who'd Daddies little man, hmm?"

"Donnie!" The child squealed happily as the other seventh years started laughing and the tension seemed to leave the room as they tended to their children who were all quite hungry since their parents forgot to give them snack. As a result, all the toddler's had gotten a snack of their choice in ice cream – provided by Hermione who always kept Ice Cream and other wonderful snacks for special occasions.

"I'll be back," Hermione told Draco.

"Where're you going?"

"I'm going to see Ron and then if what I have in mind doesn't work I'm going to the Professors and Ms. Weasley because something needs to be done and we can't have a mob of people trying to murder Ronald," Hermione said honestly as she put the finishing touches on and Ice Cream sundae.

"What can I do?" Draco asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Watch the twins and give this to Lavender for me," Hermione said handing him the sundae and kissing him back. "It'll make her feel a little better; it has all of her favorite types of ice cream and toppings."

"When will you get back?" He sighed in defeat.

"I'm not really sure but hopefully in time to cook a nice ham for dinner because I'm not in the mood to go to the great hall and neither is Lavender," Hermione sighed. "And we are not giving any to Ronald as punishment because Ham is one of his favorite foods if you must know."

"Very good," He kissed her nose before going up the stairs to the spare bedroom while Hermione wove her way through the people still in her house and out the front door.

When she reached Ron and Lavender's house she knocked on the door with as much strength as she possibly could – Lavender had told her how much Ron had drunk last night and he probably had a horrible hangover still since he couldn't hold his liqueur to save his life. "Ronald Billius Weasley, you open this door at once!"

After a few minutes, she yelled and knocked even louder and kept it up until Ron finally opened the door looking haggard, drunk and as if he hadn't slept in years rather than just woke up.

"Whaddya wan'?" he snarled as he held his head with one hand and supported himself with the other.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione screeched. "Do you know what you've done to that poor girl? I have half a mind to call your mother right now and have done with it; feed you to professors Snape and McGonagall! You've been acting like a right Jackass these last few weeks and I have no clue how in hell Lav managed to put up with you."

"If that's all, leave," He snapped. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you and your fucking nagging, Granger. At least now I know how much I mean to you since you're taking that sluts side."

"Lavender is NOT a slut, but you – you are a self-centered, spoiled Bastard who'll end up miserable, alone, and no one will care about you if this is how you're going," Hermione hissed at him beyond furious. "All I wanted was to talk and figure out what was wrong and how to fix it but I realize now I should've just gone to the professors and Molly from the start. Sorry for bothering you, Weasley."

And with that she stormed away, disregarding the crowd of seventh years who'd witnessed most of that ordeal. Within ten minutes – twenty minutes less than normal – Hermione was storming into Hogwarts like a bat out of hell and in a worse temper than most of the Demons that lived there. Even Snape shuddered when he saw her approaching, red-brown hair flying in the wind her eyes flaming, magic swirling around her that looked like they'd been summoned from hell itself.

"Ms. Granger, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Snape was proud that he didn't let this fear of the young woman show. She was probably going to end up as his goddaughter-in-law and he didn't want to end up dead by her hand.

"I want Ronald Billius Weasley's mother called and I want him in detentions for years! I also want him to repeat all seven years and any other horrible punishments you can come up with because I'll admit you are pretty good at coming up with the most horrible punishments in the universe," Hermione snarled looking more of a demon than Snape had ever imagined; if Hermione'd lost it then thing's must've been bad with the Weasley spawn.

Minerva McGonagall, who'd witnessed the whole escapade, decided to interfere before one of her star pupils tore Severus to bits. She walked hastily towards the two and grabbed them both by the scruff of the neck before anyone knew what was happening and dragged them into an abandoned room of the side of the entrance hall.

"Now what in blazes is going on?" McGonagall snapped at them. Hermione explained what'd been happening between Ron and Lavender since Abbey had died.

When Hermione finished bother Professors stood there looking at her aghast. They'd never expected this of the youngest Weasley. Hermione lost her patience and snapped, "Can we please call Ms. Weasley now?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you giys liked it!<strong>

**Mercy**


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but life got in the way and then I'd get back to start the next chapter and life'd get in the way again and again and eventually I lost where I was going so I went through re-reading the entire story and I just don't like it as much as when I started it over a year ago and I'd like to think my writing's improved somewhat since I started it. So, while I'm not continuing this version of the story, I am writing a different version of the same story. This one has more details and some details are changed as well. The story is called 'FFD: Welcome Back Eighth Years" if you want to read it.

Thanks for reading 'Home Sweet Home' and I'll leave what I have of it up of you guys want to compare them and just because I think that while they're reasonably alike, they are two different stories - and if someone would like to adopt this version let me know before you do since I would like to see what you do with it after the point in which I got it to so far.


End file.
